


【火影】掌上光与指间风 附怀中月

by DJ006



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 前三章是四次忍战时，及结束后幸存的带土与鸣人，无差偏带土攻。第四章是带土/矢仓，瞳术控制。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Karatachi Yagur, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. 掌上光

少年的体温出乎意料的高，带土抱着他的像抱着一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，火苗粘附在男人的身上，将其骨肉炙得发烫。  
“鸣人……”带土呼唤着少年的名字，他非常害怕少年不能再睁开眼睛，向他说教，或者向他伸出手。  
男人的理智在发挥作用，他强迫自己放下少年的身体，令其平躺在时空间冰冷的砖块上。少年闪耀着金色的脑袋因为重量而后仰，在睡下时因男人颤抖不已的手而小小的磕碰了一下，发出一声沉闷的声响，带土为此懊恼了片刻。  
“鸣人……”男人将沾满血与灰尘的手贴上少年的面颊，他的声音愈发绝望。“……醒一醒。”  
少年的脑袋微偏一方，脖颈绵软无力如一条死蛇。他继承自母亲的眼眸阖得严实，无法流出一丝湛蓝。  
带土想救他，可惜这次他的身上没有带着尾兽的力量。  
从卯之女神手下带走鸣人已经是他能做到的极限，强大如辉夜，要找到时空间的所在也不过是时间问题。  
带土尽量不让自己去思考留在辉夜空间的卡卡西与佐助还有樱的命运。  
“……鸣人，醒一醒。”  
带土将两只手掌贴合上鸣人胸口与腹部的伤口，他用劲挤压伤口想要止住源源不断的血液，那是玖辛奈的血，是他崇拜的水门老师的血脉。上一次这双手沾满红发女人的血的时候，他也曾经抱过鸣人。  
他不懂得医疗忍术，移植过柱间的细胞后任何创伤都能瞬间复原，他也没有可以施展医疗忍术的对象，而更早之前，这责任是他在意的女孩所担负的。  
于是他只能竭力将仅剩的自己的查克拉提取出来，通过手掌胡乱地传输给少年。他的查克拉早就似一口枯竭的废井，每一寸的抽取都是在为分崩离析打下基础。  
“醒一醒……”  
血没有止住的趋向，带土感到少年的身体越来越凉，他告诉自己这不过是心理作用，哪怕鸣人的心跳再度停止，他也不会松开双手。  
男人的眼角开始湿润，颧骨处干涸的血迹被湿气所染，混合成腌臜的斑点。他垂下头颅，感到双眼一片漆黑，意识之海渐渐远离了他。  
“……求你……你还没有……”他禁不住地颤栗，舌头打结甚至差点咬到自己。“你还……没有……”  
“我……还没有成为火影呢……”  
在他摔跌在地之前，一双滚烫的手臂揽住了他。带土费力睁开眼睛，看见金发的少年微笑着，尽管满面疲惫与虚弱，但鸣人确实还活着。  
只要你还活着……带土想，那我就……  
随后他陷入了安眠。


	2. 指间风

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有恋人之情的，带土鸣人。口交PWP。

在白发的宇智波提出帮他放松一下的时候，鸣人没有想到是这种放松方式。  
实际上他并不很确切的明白带士在做什么。他们走在回木叶的路上，刚刚执行完一个不算重要但比较困难的任务，两个人都疲倦不堪，可距离忍村还有半天的路程。他们原本打算加快速度的，但中途下了场大雨，带土提议先避雨，毕竟湿滑的地面很容易造成事故。  
鸣人同意了，然而雨势愈加骇人，滂沱雨滴如石块砸落地面，他们躲在一个狭窄的山洞口，望着远处暗沉的天空。谁也没做好过夜的准备，毛毯也只是象征性的准备了一条。 带土结印点燃了火堆，半湿的枝叶在燃烧后冒出股股黑烟，热度远远不够。于是他们只好靠在一起，裏着仅有的一条毛毯。  
这天晚上金发青年做了个梦，梦里有温暖且柔韧的东西一直包裹着他，他有些急不可耐地扭动腰腹，尝试更多的去感受对方。  
随后他被带土摇醒了，他眨动晶亮的蓝眸，满脸困惑地望向白发男人。而男人只是平静地问他是不是想放松下。  
是的。青年回答，其实刚刚睡醒的他脑子并不甚清明。  
对于他的回答，带土什么也没说。男人解开了鸣人的裤链，将青年半勃起的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来。他的手修长而有力，指力强劲到可以徒手扼断敌人的脖颈，但此刻男人的动作却非常轻柔，可以说是小心翼翼地握住了青年的性器。  
鸣人觉得莫名的尴尬，他的阴茎在男人双手的抚慰下逐渐肿胀膨大，与青年健康的外表不同，他的性器勃起时有些狰狞。他红着脸扭过头，并不想看到带土嫌恶的表情。  
但他的余光瞥见带土并没有表现出不悦，男人跪在地上专心致志地撸动青年的阴茎，两指轻柔地探进他的内裤中，揉搓他的阴囊与根部，指腹时不时按压端口。  
鸣人看着他专注的样子，突然按捺不住嘶了一声。  
痛？带土抬眼望向他，露出了一个担忧的眼神，我是不是下手重了？  
鸣人不知道怎么回答他，虽然是痛，可其中又夹杂着甜蜜的感觉，被伤害的同时又渴望着更多。这是青年第一次有这样的神动，他茫然地点了点头，又赶忙摇了摇头。  
不痛的。痛也……鸣人想说痛也没关系，这具身体有九尾的存在，被烧融表皮也好，被撕裂骨骼也好，多痛都无所谓。  
但带土似乎明白了他下句话想说什么，男人不赞同的蹙起眉头，接着俯下身将青年的阴茎吞进了口中。  
鸣人坐在地_上，面红耳赤地听着带土口中溢出的水声。俩人之间的高度差导致带土吃的很辛苦，他不得不伏在地上，缓慢地晃荡脑袋，青年的性器在吞吐间变得湿润坚挺，带土很快就含不住了，他最后用喉咙掐了一下头部，便吐了出来。  
夜风穿过洞口，一瞬间就把鸣人裸露在外的皮肤吹得冰凉。青年有点不高兴，他哼哼着，毕竟刚从一个温暖甚至可以说是滚烫的地方退出来，乍一被风吹自然会不舒服。且正如世上所有刚开荤的青年人一样，鸣人对快感表现的极为迷惘且毫无廉耻地要求后续。  
马上就来。鸣人听见带土用低沉温柔的嗓音和他说，青年完全没意识到带土会这么说是因为自己正紧拽着男人的袖子，想把他拉回身边。  
带土再次跪在鸣人面前，这次他找到了鸣人的防护马甲和他们的毯子，他把这些东西叠好垫在鸣人身下，让自己为青年口交时不必趴的那么难受。  
男人弯腰握住青年的阴茎上下滑动，这次他偏过脑袋开始舔弄下方的囊袋，他用上了牙齿，不轻不重地像猫似得咬着鸣人不放，鸣人开始克制不住的想尖叫。  
这感觉很不好，带土在照顾他，把他当做一个未经人事的处子一样盘弄。虽然鸣人确实符合处子这一定义，但他不想这样，带土对他做的事仅仅是单方面的服务而已。  
青年眯起眼睛，气喘吁吁，从他的角度看来，能看到男人苍白的短发，高挺的鼻梁，以及他不时露出的灵巧的舌尖。  
他鬼使神差地伸出手揪了揪男人的短发，男人疑惑的抬起头，嘴角挂着蜿蜒淌下的诞水。他原本就黯淡的肤色因为疲惫更显得毫无血色，鸣人知道他很累，任务中带土总是不惜一切代价替他解决敌人， 男人竭尽全力不想让青年的手沾上猩红。  
他们在某种程度上是相似度极高的两个人，都怀有一颗赤子之心，但带土的心脏已经萎如枯木，而他却誓死要保卫鸣人的心。  
男人简直是将理想寄托于青年的身上，甚至不惜将自身碎裂重塑为基石。  
鸣人不自觉地摆紧拳头，带土以为是他做的不舒服，男人埋头于青年的腹部，加倍轻缓地舔舐其端口。前液接连不断冒出，他毫不犹豫地用舌头裏住那些清亮的液体，卷食入腹。随后男人费力地把青年坚硬的性器吞了下去，不小的尺寸抵着他的喉咙，他紧锁眼皮，猛地咽了  
下去。  
紧致的喉头把青年的性器箍得直接射了出来，鸣人的脑中一片空白，他瘫软在地，后背靠着岩石，本能的绷直脚背，蜷缩脚趾。青年在朦胧中捕捉到男人的白发，他无法思考，他只知道伸手摁住带土的后颈，想在对方的嘴里多停留一会儿。 带土搏动的血管就在他的手下，  
提醒着彼此仍然存活的事实。  
青年大口喘息着，他的尖叫声大部分淹没在胸腔内，溢出的只有一声低哑的啊。  
带士反手握住他的手腕，拨开了青年的手，他抬起头关心地望向鸣人。  
鸣人有些羞怯，他研究过男人们喜欢的方式，喜欢的女人类型，甚至喜欢的体位，可他并不清楚刚刚那算不算做爱，也许对带土来说只是帮后辈一个忙。 青年盯着带土的脸，穿过他半张的嘴唇，能看见男人口腔内一些半透明的浊液。  
我，抱歉……  
鸣人无措地晃着手。  
嘴巴……  
他想说快吐出来，看起来好色情。  
带土有点不解的看向他，男人松开青年的手腕，转而抹了抹自己的下巴，鸣人清楚地看见带土的喉结耸动了一下。  
咽下去了……  
鸣人感觉自己的脑袋开始充血，颧骨处染上了绯红，带土咽下自己的精液，简直比带土为自己口交更能挑动青年的神经。  
怎么了吗？白发男人问，他用袖子擦拭着脸上残留的痕迹，毫无自觉地抿动唇线。显然还有精液黏在他的口腔内，他正尝试着用唾液把那些东西送下肚。  
没什么……鸣人扭过脸尽量不让自己看向男人的脸。  
好了，自己能收拾裤子的对吧，我有注意着没让东西弄脏裤子。  
青年闷声不响地站起来，他动作敏捷，带土只觉得面上一阵风。  
我……鸣人我了半声就放弃了交流，接着他用超出自己结印速度的手脚，麻利地整理起下身。  
他们很快在雨后回到了村落，与被雨水洗涤后清爽的街道截然相反，鸣人的心中一团乱麻， 各种匪夷所思的念头如杂草丛生，纠缠着这位可怜的青年。  
然而始作俑者对此一无所知。


	3. 指间风 续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有恋人之情的，带土鸣人。指交PWP。

鸣人来找带土的时候，带土以为他是为了床上的事来的，毕竟除此之外，他想不到有什么事是必须找到他门上来说的。  
他们在任务上并不算非常融洽，鸣人是出了名的意料性忍者，咋咋呼呼，虽然最终结局总是圆满完成，但过程未免太惊心动魄。而带土在经历过少年时代的那场飞来横祸后，养成了拟定计划方案的习惯，他喜欢看人事一步步落入他的算计中，结尾总在他的预设内。  
带土。鸣人敲开他的门，喊了他一声就没了下文。  
进来吧。片刻后带土这么说且让开了一条路。  
带土房子是临时用木遁建造的，有点歪斜，外面的房檐有着刺般的突兀凸起，但这已经是他做到的最好了，毕竟在此之前他的木遁只是为了杀戮和营造地狱似的景象而存在的。  
带土，我们需要谈谈。青年憋了几分钟后说。他坐在一个半截的树墩上，面前是冷掉的水和粘成一团的丸子， 带土把它们推到鸣人面前，说：吃。  
青年就老实的用竹签扎了一个丸子勉强咽了下去，差点噎到。  
鸣人咳嗽着，带土一边把茶杯送过去一边将手贴上青年的后背，宽大的手掌轻拍了两下，惹得鸣人一阵颤栗，察觉到这点的带土又不着痕迹地收回了手。  
带……咳咳……带土我们得谈谈……  
谈什么？带土说，你先顺顺气。  
咳咳。鸣人呛得眼泪都出来了，他忙不迭地抓过杯子猛灌了几口。咳咳……我们、我们得谈谈……上次，咳……上次在山洞里的事！  
他后半句几乎是喊出来的，脸憋得通红，也不知道是呛到的原因还是把山洞两个字说出口的原因。  
带土想，哦。  
食髓知味？带土停下来仔细地想了想，鸣人身边没有任何可以教导他的年长者，自来也已死，卡卡西继任火影忙于公务，青年只得向自己求助，想到这里带土释然了，毕竟是年轻人，贪欢也正常。  
于是带士伸手握住了鸣人的手，牵引着他，像牵着一头温顺的羔羊，走向他那冷硬的床铺。  
带土？  
嗯？男人漫不经心地应了一声，他把青年推坐在床上，自己则跪在其面前，以一种不容置喙地气势掰开了鸣人的双腿。  
带土……我不是……我不是想要这个！青年倏然大吼出声，一瞬间带土愣住了。  
你不要这个，那你要什么呢？他想。他的手已经摸到了青年的腰带，差点就扒开对方的裤子。  
你不要这个吗？男人困惑地问。  
不，不要。  
哦。  
带土想，也许鸣人不喜欢这个，虽然很奇怪，不过没关系，我还会别的，是的，曾经在雾隐村学会的战术。  
没事的。男人安抚性的摸了摸青年的头。我帮你用别的方法出来。  
鸣人迷迷糊糊地想，自己好像还是没表达清楚，但眼前的画面让他着了迷，根本无法分神阻止。  
带土微凉的手心贴在他的手背上，两人的手指相互贴合，鸣人能感到粗糙的茧子磨蹭过手指的关节。男人竖起二人的拇指，坦然塞进自己的口中。  
带土吞吐着他们的手指，侧过脸用舌尖描绘着两指之间的缝隙，用唾液来回湿润它们。鸣人望着男人专心致志的模样，觉得两颊一阵发烫。  
带土？青年小心翼翼地发间。  
男人没有回答，他抬起眼用目光询问着青年。鸣人咽了口口水，带土含着他们的手，嘴角沾着晶莹的水痕，这让他想起他们在山洞里的那天，带土的嘴里塞着他的阴茎的时候。  
我……没必要……  
鸣人想说你不必为我做这些，可是带士很明显误解了。男人吐出手指，勾起一个谨慎的笑容：润滑一定要做好。他说，否则后续会很麻烦的。  
于是鸣人又看了一会儿带土吮吸手指的画面，直到下腹的烧灼感让他情不自禁地呻吟出声，他才明白过来自己已经硬了。  
带土用另一只手拉扯着他的衣服，皮带和拉链在他的手下应声而开，鸣人的眼睛不可避免地染上了痴迷，他注视着自己的衣服，像是从未看过它们松散的样子。  
黑发男人站起身，动作轻柔地把青年往床内侧推去，鸣人顺势曲起膝盖，带土握住他的膝盖，引导着青年的手向下探索。  
鸣人的裤子早就不翼而飞，他也并不在乎那些布料的去向，他想要一些滚烫的吻，来自带土那张技巧丰富的嘴，无论吻在哪里。  
带土。青年抬起手捏紧带土的肩膀，将男人拉近了些，他想拥抱他，但男人并没有如他所愿。  
好的，马上就好。带士有些敷衍地回答。  
然后鸣人感到有什么冰凉柔软的东西摁上了他的会阴，当那东西划过他的皮肤，抵住他的后穴时，他才反应过来那是刚刚带土舔过的手指。随即他颤抖了一下，感到两人的拇指缓慢地挤进了他的身体。  
放松。带土在他的耳边发出警告，但鸣人只会发出粗重的喘息，直至他们的手指磨蹭过入口附近的某个点，鸣人突然啊了一声，那声音介于惊讶与惊喜之间，如同一个未完成的礼物。  
青年难耐地摆动臀部，急不可耐地想要用自己的肠道去追逐体内的手指。  
不要急。这次带土的劝说声带上了一丝笑意。 会再给你的。  
鸣人感到带土空闲的那只手覆上自己之前搭在他肩膀上的那只手，将其拉下来，放在青年的阴茎上。男人的手握着青年的手，尝试着撸动了两下，鸣人开始大声呻吟。  
这感觉真的太好了，带土的双手和自己的双手相融合，青年在男人的指导下，同时用阴茎和前列腺获得快感。  
就是这样，你做的很好。  
男人的气息略有不稳，但相比青年来说，他几乎算是毫无破绽。  
你看，这样的话，自己也可以弄出来的对吗？  
鸣人呜咽着，他愈发沉醉于玩弄自己的下身，直到带士猛地摁紧那一点，他尖叫出声。快感仿佛电流，蜿蜒漫过他的经络肌肉，将一切苦闷和被撕裂的疼痛卷走。青年那金色的头颅来回摇摆，膝盖打着颤，交代了出去。  
好孩子，好孩子。  
男人终于拥抱了他，带土抽出手将鸣人抱起来，他坐上床将青年转移到自己的怀里，像抚慰一个受惊的孩子一般轻拍其后背 。  
鸣人紧锁眼皮，他的脑子混成一团，极光般的白色在其中翻江倒海。高潮的余韵让他难以开口说话，他想，不，他想要的不是这个，他想和带土谈谈。  
然而在青年的心底深处，有一个小小的，稚嫩的声音念叨着，是的，我想要的就是这个。


	4. 怀中月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土X矢仓，没有感情戏，瞳术控制PWP。

矢仓不发一声，他的意识已经脆弱如被水打湿的白纸，稍稍用劲就会四分五裂。少年外貌的水影被身后的青年搂在怀里，无力如傀儡死物。  
窗外是阴云密布的天，黯淡的月光懒洋洋得爬进屋。屋内仅有桌上的一盏灯光，火焰在沉闷的空气中哆哆嗦嗦，忽明忽暗。  
矢仓侧坐在带土腿上，他歪着头，茶色的短发随着身后人的动作，挠过带土的侧脸下巴。  
像是要表示对矢仓这冷淡反应的不满，带土低下头颅，恶狠狠地咬住少年的咽喉，嘴唇磨蹭着往下衔住颤动的喉结，像某种大型的食肉动物，这迫使矢仓溢出一声呜咽。  
“矢仓，硬了啊……”  
青年的双眼充盈着笑意，他慢条斯理地收回牙齿，伸出被绷带缠绕的手，颀长的手指抽开矢仓的腰带，沿着水影的腹部插进少年的裤裆。  
青年的动作说不上温柔，套弄阴茎的手法相当粗鲁，指腹用力擦过柱体，指甲刮弄着细腻的皮肉，把高挺的物什搓弄得泛红胀大。水影睁大双眼，瞳孔无法聚焦，但他的呼吸愈发急促，片刻后他张开秀气的唇舌逸出一声短促的嘶鸣，同时微凉的稠液濡润了身后青年的掌心。  
带土笑出了声，动静大了些，连着怀中的矢仓一起颤抖不已。  
“矢仓，你看……”  
青年歪着脑袋将手掌抬起来，黑色长发顺势滑落遮住了他半张完好的面孔。带土探出舌头，像猫一样挺起舌尖舔舐过掌心，将矢仓稀薄的精液吞食入腹。  
“矢仓……”  
带土摩挲着少年水影的膝盖胸口，呼唤声混合着抑制不住的笑声，仿佛一支缱绻的夜曲，悄然笼住水影的周身，使他在安眠中窒息。  
他的幻术如此成功，带土满意地想，哪怕遭受此等狎玩，矢仓都毫无反抗。  
长发青年颠弄着臂膀中的水影，月光撕裂乌云， 透过幛门白纱投射在他的下颌锁骨上。他想，真是出乎意料的成功。


End file.
